Science Girl
by TatsukoRider
Summary: A fellow professor sends his only daughter to the Utonium house. Who makes a major print in the household. Especially since the teenage RRB are there too. Rating might change.


A brown haired teen walked towards the Utonium household and let out a sigh. She stood in front of the door and heard crashes and both male and female yells from inside. She placed her silver headphones around her neck and fixed her olive green jacket. She dusted off her jeans, fixed her knapsack and pulled down her hat a little. She sighed once more and knocked hesitantly on the red door.

A tall man with jet black hair opened the door quickly and said with a wheeze, "Oh hi there Riley. I thought your father was sending you next week."

Riley looked down at her sandaled feet and scuffed the ground while saying, "Sorry about that Prof. Dad kind of kicked me out too early; said you would understand if you called him or something like that."

Riley looked into the house and saw six teens arguing with one another. Three were boys and three were girls, there were two matches of each: red, blue and green. Riley looked back at Professor Utonium and stated, "I thought you only had daughters."

Professor fixed his tie while saying, "Yes. These boys are their friends and I'm watching them this week."

Riley just nodded to make it seem like she understood what he was talking about. She thought _kind of hard to imagine them being friends with the way they are acting._ Professor then said while waving his hand toward the inside, "Well come on in."

Riley walked into the house slowly and Professor yelled, "Girls! Boys! Stop fighting and introduce yourselves to our guest!"

As soon as he said that he disappeared into a door that said LAB. Riley gulped and thought _did he just throw me into the lion's den? _The girl that was dressed in pink and had red hair came up to her first and said, "I'm Blossom and those are my sisters," she pointed to the green girl with black hair who looked like she was about to attack Riley "Buttercup," and then she pointed to the blue girl with blond hair who looked like she was going to cry "and Bubbles. We welcome you happily into our home."

Riley nodded and then the green boy who kind of looked like Buttercup pushed himself in front of Blossom and shouted, "I' m Butch can you fight good?"

"You mean can you fight well, Butch. I'm Brick," the red boy that was Blossom's match said in a voice that sounded like ice.

The blue boy who was Bubbles match said dreamily, "I'm Boomer."

Riley blinked at all six of them. Butch placed his hands behind his head and sighed, "Great she's slow."

Riley coughed then said, "No. I'm Riley."

Butch and Boomer started to laugh for some reason. Riley stared at them with her golden eyes in slight confusion. Brick and the girls were also chuckling. Riley shrugged her shoulders and fell onto a couch that was nearby. Not caring how these other teens would view her since she basically ignored them. She saw the remote and went to grab it when a green blur went by her, taking the remote with it. Riley looked up with not much shock and saw Buttercup in the air holding the remote, her black hair floating a little bit. She growled, "She just reminded me why we had been fighting in the first place. It's my turn to watch TV."

Butch growled back, "No it's mine."

Blossom said defensively to Butch, "No it's Buttercup's turn."

Brick said, "No it's Butch's."

Riley watched then as chaos basically erupted. The four started fighting each other while dragging both Boomer and Bubbles into the fight. Riley put her headphones on and stood underneath the fight. She then quickly grabbed Bubbles and brought the blond to the couch. Bubbles was in tears as Riley gave her a handkerchief. Bubbles looked at Riley happily and hugged the other teen, "Thank you so much for saving me Riley."

Riley just nodded slowly and watched Bubbles calm down; a shout of pain then came from inside the fight. Riley got up and saw Boomer on the ground bleeding. Riley grabbed a bandage from her knapsack and went to him. She wrapped up his wound carefully; while he looked at her thankfully with his deep blue eyes. Riley patted his head then looked up angrily at the four who were still fighting.

She yelled with all her might, "STOP THIS STUPID FIGHT ALREADY!"

All four looked down at her and saw both Boomer and Bubbles had cuts and bruises. The girls took Bubbles and the boys took Boomer. They were all saying apologies to one another. Riley took the remote off the ground and turned the TV on. She then said, "Just figure out whose turn it is by playing rock paper scissors."

The six looked at one another then nodded. A rock paper scissors tournament followed. The winner was Bubbles. Bubbles went to Riley and whispered into the brown haired teen's ear, "Can you change the channel to 49?"

Riley smiled and changed the channel. It was a scary movie that came on. Riley looked at Bubbles questionly and asked, "Are you sure you want to watch this?"

Bubbles nodded, "This one has romance in it too."

Riley just nodded and asked, "Want popcorn?"

Bubbles squealed happily, "Oh yes thank you!"

Riley got off the couch and went into the kitchen. She was followed by the red headed boy. As she placed the bag into the microwave he mumbled, "Thanks for helping Boomer."

Riley looked at him and smirked playfully, "Your welcome Brick."

The rest of the teens were watching the movie; and Brick thought about going to watch it too. Instead he stood next to Riley feeling comfortable with this girl. He asked, "Why are you here anyway?"

Riley answered, "My dad."

Brick felt comfortable here and said, "You mind if I stay here?"

Riley shook her head and the two shared a smile.

_Author's Note: I own nothing. Please give helpful advice because this was my first try on Powerpuff girls. I'm not used to it yet. If you didn't like the story just ignore it._


End file.
